<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they ship us by melodiousmadrigals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409968">they ship us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousmadrigals/pseuds/melodiousmadrigals'>melodiousmadrigals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wondertrev week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corporate Espionage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Functional/Happy Relationship, Steve Trevor Lives, fake not-dating, opposite of Fake/Pretend Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousmadrigals/pseuds/melodiousmadrigals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Wondertrev Loveweek: Free for all/Future</p>
<p>Diana and Steve go undercover for Bruce at Wayne Enterprises, but all their co-workers think they have undeniable chemistry and are trying to get them together. </p>
<p>AKA My take on the trope: “We’re SO married but for Reasons™ we have to pretend not to be for this undercover mission, but uh-oh, everyone at work ships up?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wondertrev week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they ship us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta we die valiantly. </p>
<p>This little fic was written as a last-minute fill last night/this morning for the final day of Wondertrev Loveweek. It's undergone a little less editing than usual, but I hope you enjoy it! A huge thanks to everyone who's been reading my fic throughout this week—it's been an absolute blast!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her mobile phone rings, Diana answers absently without looking at the caller ID. </p>
<p>"Diana, hi, it's Bruce. Look, I need a favor…" </p>
<p>Immediately, she just <em> knows </em> that she's going to regret not screening the call. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The long and short of it is this: someone inside Wayne Enterprises is stealing proprietary secrets, and bits and pieces have been showing up on Gotham's black market. Embarrassingly, no one noticed until Bruce came across a piece of his own experimental tech while fighting crime as Batman. </p>
<p>He's identified the potential places the leak might have come from, and that's where Steve and Diana come in. Bruce needs people he trusts to ferret out what's actually going on, because if he started asking questions personally, it would be too easy for the culprit to go to ground and disappear. </p>
<p>Instead, he's convinced Steve and Diana to pose as workers (and use part of their <em> vacation, </em>thank you very much) to dig up information on their co-workers and identify the thief. To keep things from looking too suspicious, they've been put into two separate departments, and have agreed not to share their personal connections—both to Bruce and each other. </p>
<p>(They'd flipped for it: both had wanted the position in Development, and Diana is still just a little miffed that Steve won the coin toss.) </p>
<p>It's not ideal, but some of the experimental tech should never leave the lab, and besides, it's for Bruce. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlotte Cuddehay has been in Marketing at Wayne Enterprises for three years, and she was finally promoted to lead a small team just two months ago. It's less exciting than she thought it would be, but it does mean a little more control over who she works with, both in terms of the people she manages and the projects from within Wayne Enterprises that they take on. </p>
<p>She's meant to be beginning a new project today, when a file is dropped unceremoniously on her desk. </p>
<p>"You've got a new team member," says David from HR, before stalking away. </p>
<p>"Gee, thanks," she says sarcastically to his retreating figure, and then flips open the personnel file. </p>
<p><em> Diana Zenovia. Age: 32. Education: Sorbonne Université. Experience: ... </em> It lists two different French companies that Charlotte can't pronounce. </p>
<p>Well, at least she has experience. And she's clearly <em> French. </em> Charlotte takes a moment to dream of Paris, somewhere she's never been but desperately wants to go. Maybe she can finally plan her trip, and maybe this Diana woman will have tips for her. Or maybe she'll be a bit haughty about it—isn't that the stereotype about Parisians? Charlotte hopes she isn't hard to work with. </p>
<p>An hour later, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen raps lightly on the edge of the cubicle. </p>
<p>"Hi, sorry to disturb you. I'm your new team member, Diana," she says with the softest, most delightful accent. </p>
<p>"Oh! Yes, Diana. I'm Charlotte. Welcome aboard!" </p>
<p>"I'm excited to be here," says Diana, an endearing smile on her face, and nothing haughty about her. </p>
<p>Charlotte breathes a sigh of relief, and shows her to her desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrissy Diaz has only been with Wayne Enterprises for a little over a year, but she's a well-respected mid-level supervisor in Development. She's usually got at least three projects going on at once, and she has enough creative freedom that she could see herself working at Wayne Enterprises for quite a while. </p>
<p>Today, she gets an email from David in HR, who knows from experience not to try to get her attention while she's working on a project. </p>
<p>
  <em> Ms. Diaz, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Please find attached the profile of your newest team member, who will be joining you this afternoon after our mandatory Employee Orientation.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Regards, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> David Cooper </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Associate Director of Human Resources </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Wayne Enterprises, Inc.  </em>
</p>
<p>Chrissy sighs—her team has <em> just </em> started to find its rhythm, and a new face will upset the balance—and clicks on the profile of one Steven Howard. </p>
<p>Huh. Solid engineering background, though a little heavier on large aircraft than she'd expect, and an okay recommendation from his last boss. If it has to be someone, this guy seems pretty unoffensive so far. </p>
<p>Steven shows up just after the lunch break. </p>
<p>"Cristina Diaz?" </p>
<p>Chrissy looks up into some exceptionally blue eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm the new guy, Steve. Management said you got my file?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, and I hope you're ready to hit the ground running." She grabs a file and hands it to him. "The schematics we've drawn up so far. I've already emailed you your project. Team meeting tomorrow. I expect you to be prepared." She pauses. "And the name's Chrissy." </p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"That works too." </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana gets home a full hour before Steve. She has the chance to change into an oversized T-shirt and write up notes from her first day for Bruce before she finally hears him at the door. </p>
<p>"Dinner's almost ready," she says, getting up to give him a kiss. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? What are you making?" </p>
<p>"Thai," says Diana. "Jeremy from GothamEats is en route to our location." She waves her phone in front of him, which has a little flashing tracker.</p>
<p>Steve laughs. "Very ambitious of you." </p>
<p>"What can I say, I'm a regular housewife."</p>
<p>The doorbell rings, and Diana goes to meet the delivery man, returning with a large paper bag full of their favorites. </p>
<p>"So how was your day?" Steve asks, as they unpack far too much food. </p>
<p>"Fine," says Diana. "A lot of inter-departmental coordination. I have access to a lot of people. You?"</p>
<p>Steve, who is more likely to come into direct contact with the culprit, but has a smaller scope of access, considers his response. "I hope it's not my supervisor, Chrissy. She's great; you'd love her. Very direct, doesn't take any shit. Otherwise I didn't get a chance to meet too many people. There'll be a better opportunity tomorrow; I spent most of today prepping for tomorrow's meeting." </p>
<p>They quickly lapse into other topics, leaving their new works behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days are uneventful; Steve and Diana get settled into their respective departments and start snooping around a little. </p>
<p>And then Steve's boss Chrissy sends him a project because he's the new guy and he seems like he's got the sort of genial personality that can work with the people in Marketing, and everything gets infinitely more complicated.</p>
<p>Steve traipses up to the fourth floor for a meeting, and—as fate would have it—physically runs into Diana as he comes around the corner. </p>
<p>"Steve!" exclaims Diana in surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh, do you two know each other already?" asks Charlotte, who's with her. </p>
<p>"Met in the elevator the other day," says Steve smoothly, covering her mistake. "But I'm pleased to see you again. Diana, right?" </p>
<p>"Yes, that's right. What brings you up here?" </p>
<p>"I'm the Development liaison for product XJ259." </p>
<p>"Oh," says Diana, blinking. "That's on our team's docket."</p>
<p>"Is it? I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, then. How fortunate for me," he says playfully. </p>
<p>"Yes," Diana says faintly, trying to figure out if this is a bad thing. It certainly gives them an opportunity to consult each other at work. This could work out in their favor. </p>
<p>"I'm pitching in fifteen minutes. I'll see you there?" </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>Diana heads back to her cubicle to finish the email she was drafting, but Charlotte has other ideas. </p>
<p>She looks over their shared wall at Diana. "Is it just me, or is Steve from Development extremely attractive?" </p>
<p>"He's above average," Diana says absently, cross-referencing the departmental guidelines she'd been sent for some particular wording. </p>
<p>"I think he was flirting with you," Charlotte confides. </p>
<p>"I doubt it. We—we barely know each other." </p>
<p>"You never know," Priya, another of Diana's new co-workers, chimes in. "He <em> did </em> look like he was interested." At Diana's look, she adds, "I'm just saying! If I wasn't married and he looked at <em> me </em> like that…" </p>
<p>Diana laughs. "Point taken." This isn't a complication that she was expecting. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The meeting does not help matters. </p>
<p>Steve presents on XJ259, and then kicks off the ensuing discussion about marketing. The problem is that Steve and Diana have spent so long being a team that to outsiders, they appear strangely in sync.</p>
<p>When Steve highlights a feature of the product, Diana sees exactly where he's going with his line of reasoning and responds immediately with a way to play it up. Indeed, they play off each other a little <em> too </em>well, bouncing ideas off back and forth at a truly impressive rate, leaving the rest of the team pleasantly bemused. </p>
<p>The meeting concludes with everyone in positive spirits, and they create a schedule for continuing to work on XJ259. </p>
<p>"It was excellent to meet all of you," says Steve as he packs up to return to the lab. "I look forward to collaborating further." </p>
<p>"You just worked so <em> well </em>together," says Charlotte dreamily, after the elevator doors close around him. "I think I'll make you point person for XJ259." It is, unfortunately, within her power to do so. </p>
<p>Diana sighs, and agrees to do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana finds that she enjoys working with Steve. They've worked together in the context of the Justice League, and they're well acquainted with each other's normal work, but they've never actually collaborated on a project in a professional setting. </p>
<p>But as they draw up plans for the best way to market XJ259, she learns that—like with most things in their personal lives—they're a good team and have a lot of fun. She's been given point on this particular project, which means she's the one meeting with Steve most frequently. </p>
<p>The thing about knowing someone so very well is that they know exactly how to make you laugh, and Steve makes it his mission to make her laugh during every meeting. (He succeeds an impressive amount of the time, even though she's trying to keep their discussions in the office strictly professional.) </p>
<p>Today, for example, she holds it together until they're debating roll-out logistics and he looks around discreetly then says: "Aruba." </p>
<p>She can't help it; she bursts out laughing, the image vivid in her mind, and sees that it draws the attention of a couple of people outside the little fishbowl conference room, Priya included. </p>
<p>To anyone else, it wouldn't make sense, but that's what inside jokes are all about. She smacks his arm lightly for making her lose her composure, but doesn't manage to conceal her grin. </p>
<p>She's angled mostly away from the door, so she feels no compunction in shaking her head and mouthing <em> "I love you," </em>to him. Steve grins back in response. </p>
<p>Outside the conference room, Charlotte glances up and sighs happily. She's always been a bit of a romantic at heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Double trouble arrives for Steve and Diana from the fact that Chrissy and Charlotte, as it turns out, actually know each other, and are on relatively good terms for people who were casual acquaintances and now work at the same company. </p>
<p>One afternoon, Chrissy comes up to the fourth floor for a different meeting, but ends up stopping by to chat with Charlotte, and is there when Steve and Diana exit the conference room from their meeting.</p>
<p>"You know, Chrissy," says Charlotte just loudly enough to be conspicuous, as their targets pause at Diana's cubicle, "we have no policy against dating coworkers at Wayne Enterprises."</p>
<p>"I actually did read that in the company handbook, Charlotte. But thanks for reminding me!"</p>
<p>On the other side of the cubicle, Diana glances at Steve and suppresses a laugh. Steve, too, is valiantly attempting to maintain a straight face. </p>
<p>"Office romances are just so… <em> romantic, </em>" continues Charlotte, though not quite as loudly. "It's like Jim and Pam." She sighs. </p>
<p>"You know, I want my employees to be on task, but sometimes you just have to listen to undeniable chemistry. I met my wife at my last job," Chrissy says. </p>
<p>"Oh, how <em> wonderful </em> that those sorts of things really can happen in real life!" </p>
<p>"Well," says Steve, on their side of the cubicle. "Another day, another productive meeting."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be sure to incorporate your suggestions." </p>
<p>"We make a good team," says Steve, and winks at her before heading off. "Oh, hey, Chrissy. I was wondering if I could pick your brain about the project Geoffrey and I are working on…" </p>
<p>Diana sighs, and laments the fact that they're still no closer to figuring out who is selling Wayne secrets. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way into work on Monday, Charlotte runs into Steve in the elevator. They make idle chit-chat, and step off at their various floors. </p>
<p>Diana's already at her desk when Charlotte sits down. </p>
<p>"How was your weekend, Charlotte?" she asks politely. </p>
<p>"Oh, same old thing," replies Charlotte. "Although I went shopping with my sister for our niece's wedding. That was fun, I suppose. You?" </p>
<p>"I went hiking," says Diana. "A lovely trail, and not very busy. It was nice to get out of the city for a bit." </p>
<p>Charlotte looks at Diana like she's just won the lottery. "Did you really? Do you know, I ran into Steve this morning, and <em> he </em> went hiking this weekend too!" </p>
<p>Internally, Diana winces. They probably should've gotten their stories straight, so that it didn't look suspicious, but Charlotte's mind has gone to a different place entirely. </p>
<p>"Diana, this is perfect! You clearly have hobbies in common, too!" </p>
<p>"Oh," says Diana in relief, just glad she didn't reveal where she went hiking in case Steve did, "I suppose we do." </p>
<p>She makes a mental note to tell Steve that they have to be a little more careful, because their co-workers have definitely become overly invested. </p>
<p>It's going to be a long week. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It <em> is </em>a long week.</p>
<p>"I can't even believe it," huffs Diana on Wednesday, hanging up the phone. </p>
<p>"What's that?" She looks up to see Steve leaning against her cubicle. They don't have any meetings scheduled for today; he must be dropping something off for Chrissy. </p>
<p>"My car broke down this morning, and according to the tow company, they don't have the parts to fix it. It'll be at least a week." </p>
<p>Steve frowns, looking genuinely concerned, now. "Wasn't it new?" </p>
<p>"Yes. But they're also saying that they don't have a replacement rental available until 8pm tonight."</p>
<p>"I could drive you home tonight, if you need?"</p>
<p>Diana hears a gasp from the other side of the cubicle. It's one of those moments where she resigns herself, thinks: <em> this may as well happen. </em></p>
<p>"That would be lovely; thank you, Steve." </p>
<p>"You're welcome, Diana. See you at five?"</p>
<p>She nods, and he saunters away, flashing her a smile and a wink, and there's another little gasp. </p>
<p>"See!" exclaims Charlotte, her head popping over the side of the cubicle. "He likes you!" </p>
<p>"He is doing me a favor," says Diana. "There's a difference."</p>
<p>"Diana, this could be big!" </p>
<p>Diana, who is no stranger to romantic gestures, doesn't see much romance in a twelve minute car ride, but she just nods obligingly. </p>
<p>As soon as the car doors close that evening, Diana sighs. "Did the news that you were driving me home make it down to your offices before you left?"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? It was there in five minutes. I'm pretty sure that Charlotte IM'd Chrissy the second we stopped talking."</p>
<p>"It would be cute if it did not mean that they were all watching us like hawks." </p>
<p>"Yeah, that makes things more difficult." </p>
<p>"Why are we doing this again?"</p>
<p>"Because Bruce is our dear friend?" Steve suggests, and Diana makes a face. "So that he owes us a favor?" he tries again, and it startles a laugh out of Diana. </p>
<p>"Yes, that one." </p>
<p>"Glad to know we're still a little mercenary. Wouldn't want to be too much of a bleeding heart." </p>
<p>"The <em> horror!</em>" </p>
<p>A good song comes on the radio, and they're distracted, belting out a very off-key rendition as they wind their way home. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?" asks Priya as soon as Diana walks in the door the next morning. </p>
<p>"How was it?" prompts Charlotte when Diana looks confused. </p>
<p>"He drove you home!" Priya squeals. "You've got to tell us everything!" </p>
<p>Diana gives a bemused little smile. "It was nice. He drove me home. That's it, really." She doesn't mention, of course, that Steve cooked an excellent meal, or that they had a rather lovely bubble bath before bed. </p>
<p>"Details, though! What did you talk about? Was there music playing? Did he hint at a date?" </p>
<p>"I don't—" begins Diana reluctantly. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Diana, this is the most exciting thing to happen all year!" </p>
<p>If only they knew about the secrets and scandals happening just downstairs. </p>
<p>"We talked about the project, mostly. He had an '80s music channel playing in the background, and we sang <em> Take On Me </em> when it came on."—Priya and Charlotte both gasp—"He did not mention anything about a date."</p>
<p>"Wow, okay, you guys are already goals," says Priya. </p>
<p>"You have to thank him somehow for driving you home. Oh, I know! Take him to lunch!" </p>
<p>"I don't know—"</p>
<p>"It's perfect, Diana!" </p>
<p>"Hmm. We will see. I do not even know if I'll see him before lunchtime to ask."</p>
<p>"I bet he's up here in the next hour," Priya says slyly. </p>
<p>They do go to work after that, but Diana needs to give Steve a heads up. </p>
<p><em> SOS, </em> texts Diana. <em> They want me to take you to lunch.  </em></p>
<p><em> Cool, </em> replies Steve. <em> Let's get lunch. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Steve!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We can't.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We absolutely can. We both get an hour for lunch.  </em>
</p>
<p>She pauses. He's not wrong, really. </p>
<p><em> And I want to see you, </em> he adds. <em> Besides, think how *thrilled* they'll be!  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Well, all right.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Excellent! I'm coming up to drop off some files—ask me then.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You just like making trouble.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Yeah, </em> comes his response. <em> But you like it. </em> Once again, he's not wrong. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Steve comes sauntering in. Charlotte raises an eyebrow at Diana and jerks her head subtly at Steve. <em> "Ask him," </em> she mouths. </p>
<p>Diana clears her throat. "Steve, could I perhaps buy you lunch as a thank you for driving me home?" </p>
<p>"I'd love to," Steve says with a wide grin. </p>
<p>Her office mates are very much trying to keep it together, and are not doing such a good job. Fortunately, she's got another meeting, so all they manage to do is shoot her a couple of excited looks before she has to leave, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should have just told them I was married," grumbles Diana at lunch. </p>
<p>"Where's the fun in that?" </p>
<p>She shoots him a look. "It is the truth; it does not have to be fun."</p>
<p>"I think it's cute that they ship us."</p>
<p>"But what if we weren't a couple? It would be uncomfortable and awkward!" Diana reasons. </p>
<p>"But we <em> are </em> a couple, and we <em> are </em>married, even if they don't know it." </p>
<p>"I suppose." </p>
<p>"Oh, hey, did I tell you what Chrissy told me this morning?"</p>
<p>"No…" </p>
<p>They pass the rest of the lunch hour discussing the profiles of the individuals in Development who might be the one selling secrets. By the end, they have a ranked list of people they'll investigate from their respective positions. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>That afternoon, Steve hits gold. He's snooping through some records and finds some things that don't look quite right. </p>
<p>After work, he heads out, and then doubles back on the pretense that he's forgotten something. A little snooping around his colleague's desk yields the rest of the information he needs; the man clearly wasn't being as careful as he should've been. </p>
<p>Steve bursts through the door. "I've found it!" he calls to Diana. "The person responsible is—"</p>
<p>"Geoffrey Smith," finishes Diana. At his shocked look, she says, "I also found some discrepancies." </p>
<p>They compare their notes, together more than conclusive, and notify Bruce as to what they've found. </p>
<p>The next day, Diana's at her desk when an IM from Steve pops up about some of the finishing touches for the final XJ259 pitch before it's passed up the corporate ladder. </p>
<p>
  <em> How committed are you to the wording in paragraph three, subsection b?  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Not very, </em> she types back. They exchange a few more messages, wanting to make sure they've finished up the project by the end of the day, when they're set to pack up and leave if all goes well. </p>
<p><em> Dinner out tonight to celebrate? </em>asks Steve as they wrap up. </p>
<p><em> I'd love to, </em>says Diana. </p>
<p>Later in the morning, they're alerted to the fact that the necessary steps have been taken, and the threat presented by Geoffrey Smith has been neutralized. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce sets up a discreet meeting with Steve and Diana, and has Chrissy and Charlotte scheduled to arrive for the last ten minutes.</p>
<p>They enter, looking a bit nervous. </p>
<p>"You're not in any trouble. This meeting is just to inform you that members of your teams have been part of an undercover operation to identify and remove a thief selling company secrets to Gotham criminals," Bruce says. "Steve and Diana successfully identified the culprit, and as of 11:25 today, Geoffrey Smith was terminated and will no longer be allowed on the premises. Legal action is being taken. We're informing you because you'll be getting new hires to fill in the spots that Steve and Diana will be vacating."</p>
<p>"Sure," says Charlotte dismissively—the first of the two to recover—as she turns to Diana, "but are you still going on that dinner date, or does this mean you won't be?" </p>
<p>Steve and Diana look at each other. </p>
<p>"It's just, Chrissy saw the IM on Steve's computer by accident, but you have <em> so much </em>chemistry, and I know you're leaving, but I just want you to be happy."</p>
<p>"We tell you that there was someone selling proprietary secrets that were making their way into the criminal underworld, and you're concerned about whether Steve and Diana are going to go on a <em> date?</em>" Bruce asks, absolutely flummoxed.</p>
<p>Charlotte just rolls her eyes. "We work for one of the most famous companies in the country," she says, a bit condescendingly. "Someone was bound to sell secrets at some point; it's not that special. But I <em> am </em>invested in their relationship."</p>
<p>Steve and Diana have a whole conversation in a couple of exchanged glances, and then: "We're actually married," says Diana.</p>
<p>"Have been for seven years," Steve tacks on.  </p>
<p>"Congrats, you two," says Chrissy succinctly.</p>
<p>"Oh, my stars! That's the best news I've heard all week!" exclaims Charlotte, pressing a hand to heart and making a sappy face. </p>
<p>"We caught a mole," says Bruce under his breath, "and <em> that's </em>the best news she's heard all week." </p>
<p>"Yes, well, our relationship is very important, Bruce," smirks Steve. Bruce looks like he wants to flip him off, but can't, because they're in polite company. </p>
<p>"It was a pleasure to get to know both of you these last couple of weeks," says Diana. </p>
<p>"You too," says Charlotte. "You were a real asset to the team." She turns to look at Chrissy expectantly. </p>
<p>"You held your own," Chrissy says to Steve, and Diana laughs. </p>
<p>"I told you I would've been better suited to Development," she teases. </p>
<p>"We found the guy, didn't we?" </p>
<p>"Yes, yes we did." </p>
<p>"Teamwork," he says, and Charlotte sighs dreamily at the picture they paint. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've gotta say," says Steve from the co-pilot's chair when they're on their way back across the Atlantic, "it may have been kinda fun, sneaking around, but I'm looking forward to being openly married to you again. Imagine—having lunch together without people gossiping about us!" </p>
<p>"Not so fast; you're forgetting my interns," says Diana, reminding him of the three pre-professionals who work in her department and <em> love </em>gossiping about Mme. Prince's husband, the cute American, and Steve groans. "But I am looking forward to it, also." </p>
<p>"And we agree," says Steve, "the next time Bruce calls with one of his hair-brained schemes—" </p>
<p>"Say no," they finish together, and laugh, enjoying the view of the Earth from above and the pleasure of each other's company before their next adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments/kudos are never ever necessary, but they're always appreciated. </p>
<p>And thanks again to everyone who's stuck through my crazy posting schedule and the little vignettes I've produced this week, even when they've been a bit rushed! I appreciate you all ❤️. Extra special thanks to the event organizers and all the other brilliant people who've also been producing Wondertrev content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>